Shika's BAD Day
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Shikamaru is having an allout, terrible day. What all can go wrong in one meezly day? Well, take a look and find out. Warnings: Short chapters, but plenty of them!
1. Prologue

**Shika's BAD Day**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…_**

**_AN: READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

_Shikamaru: Age 11_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Shikamaru sated at his reflection in the still water of the stream. His young face showed not annoyance or laziness like it normally does, but hopelessness. Today had been too long of a day for the ninja academy student.

He sighed at the thought of the day's events. It all started this morning; even before he woke up.

* * *

_**Ya, ya! Extremely short! Well, that's why I put up chapter 2 up as well!**_


	2. Angry Moms Equal BAD NEWS

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

_

_Shikamaru: Age 11_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Angry Moms Equals BAD NEWS**

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Shikamaru woke up only to see his mother's annoyed expression. "You were supposed to wake up an hour ago!" She whacked her lazy son on the head, angrily.

"OWW!" he cried out, sleepy. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 8:00pm. that meant his dad was already gone…dad? "OH NO! I slept in on dad's birthday!" Shikamaru tugged at his long brown hair in frustration.

His mom glared down at her panicking son. "EXACTLY! Some present! His own son wasn't there to wish him good-luck on his week-long mission!"

The 11 year old gulped. He had forgotten about the mission. It was an S ranked mission one, too. Slim-survival. If his father didn't come back…the young Nara couldn't bear to think about it.

Then he had to suffer eating breakfast with his furious mom. In fact, he ate really quick (almost choking) in his rush to get to school early. He'd rather wait an hour for his friends to show up then spend 5 minutes with his mom, not to mention the full hour he normally takes talking with her!

When he walked in the school, he was completely unaware of the next problem of the day…

* * *

_**OK! The prologue and first chapter are up! YAY!**_


	3. Tests SUCK!

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

_

_Shikamaru: Age 11_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Tests SUCK!**

"Oi! Shikamaru!" The lazy kid looked up only to see his teacher walk up to him, a disappointed look on his young face. "I have just marked you test…" Iruka murmured, softly.

That was all Shikamaru had to hear. He knew what Iruka-sensei was talking about. It was the fact that he had slept through the test again. This was far from the firs time.

"Why," Iruka questioned, his disappointment running into his commonly used concern. "Is something wrong? You know you can trust me…"

"Ya…I know I can trust you. I'm not sure why. It's boring, stupid and troublesome, I guess…." Shikamaru explained, thinking about each word he said. He really wasn't sure why he slept through his test…he just did…

Iruka lightly grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him into the classroom. "Let's talk about that attitude of yours, ok?" Iruka murmured. When he saw Shikamaru nod, he pulled out a stool for the boy to sit on. Iruka simply sat on top of his desk.

"That's an unhealthy attitude you have there, Shikamaru," Iruka commented, frowning slightly. "I thin that might be why you're sleeping in class. You're –"

Shikamaru interrupted his teacher's next words. "I KNOW!" he cried. "I'm smarter than that. I heard it a million times!" Shikamaru didn't expect to hear what came out of Iruka's mouth.

"No…" Iruka mumbled sadly. "Unless you start getting good grades…you'll fail." The young teacher hung his head low. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you this. This…this is my first time dealing with something like this…"

"Ya…I know…" the boy murmured. "We're your first class, Am I right, Iruka-sensei?" Actually, Shika already knew that. To be a teacher, you had to be 25. Iruka was just that.

"Ya…I'd like it if you actually tried in school, though…" Iruka mumbled, filling the boy in front of him with guilt.

'BRIIIIIIIIING'

Iruka looked at the boy, staring straight into hazel eyes. Tearing his eyes away, he told Shikamaru to go to hiss desk and get ready for class.

* * *

_**So…only been an hour and 2 major things have already happened! What will happen next?**_


	4. The Test's Result

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 – The Test's Result**

As soon ad Shikamaru got to his seat, His friend Chouji ran in.

"Hey! You're early!" Chouji commented brightly, taking his seat next to the troubled boy. "What's up?"

Shikamaru then proceeded to tell his the whole story about his fearsome encounter with his furious mom. He sat there patiently, waiting for his friend's reaction.

"Why didn't she wake you up?" Chouji questioned. He was perplexed about that fact.

"She woke up and said good-bye to him at like 5 before headind to the store," Shikamaru explained. Every word being said made him feel more and more guilty. He was also starting to feel utterly terrible. And it's all his fault, too! "She like to beat the morning 'rush' if there even is one!"

"Ok!" Iruka attempted to speak through the roar of chatting students. An obviously failing miserably. "Class?" he tried weakly again. Tha'ts not going to work. Nobody noticed the anger starting to rise on the young teacher's ace. "SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR SEATS!" he cried. That worked…

As soon as everyone was seated and quiet, Iruka handed out the marked tests. "Shino Aburame, Chouji Akamichi…" Shkamaru tuned them out for awhile.

"I got a 74!" Chouji whined as he sat back down. "37 out of 50!" He glared down at the paper for a few seconds. "What do you think you'll get?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. Instead he started listening to the names being called.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka…"The boy gulped, knowing he was sppn. "Shikamaru Nara…"

Shikamaru got up and walked over to the teacher. Gently plcking the test out of Iruka's hand, he trudged back to his desk.

"What ya get?" Chouji questioned. Shikamaru just showed him the sheet. "2 percent? But that's only 1 out of 50!" Chouji scanned the test. "You only did 1 question?"

Shikamaru looked down, embarrassed. "Uh…ya…"

* * *

_**Done! Now onto chapter 5!**_


	5. Note To Self: Don't Question A Girl!

Shika's BAD Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 – Note To Self: Don't Question A Girl!**

Shikamaru managed to get through the rest of the day, all the way up to 1:45 pm.

"Iruka?" a new genin, TenTen, mumbled. "You're needed at team Gai. Lee injured himself training…again…" she mumbled.

"Be right there, TenTen!" Iruka laughed. He turned to the class. "Talk quietly among yourselves while a get this dealt with. I'll be back in 15 minutes." He turned and followed the bun-haired girl out of the door.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Ino Yamanaka's cross voice rang in the said boy's ears.

"Ya, Yamanaka?" Shikamaru questioned warily.

"You made a fool out of me! I was commenting on how I should get you to tutor me…but you got a lower mark than Naruto! He got a 52!" Ino cried.

"Are you calling Naruto stupid?" Shikamaru questioned calmly. He completely hid the anger he developed by hearing his crush talk trash about his friend like that.

"Well…no duh! Naruto's stupid! Not to mention a loser." She noticed the boy's blank face. "Oh…are you annoyed about that? All your friends are dorks! Chouji is fat and never stops eating, while Kiba is loud and obnoxious and always ditches class when Iruka-sensei's not looking AND his best friend is a DOG!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru growled. "I won't stand for you talking about them like that…" he grounded out.

Ino looked aghast. "Oh? Don't you use that tone with me, Nara!" She grinned. "And you don't have to stand!" She brought her knee up, hitting him in…well…BELOW the equator.

"ACK!" Shikamaru fell to his knees and curled up in a ball of pain, listening to the whole class erupt into laughter.

"DUDE! Are you ok?" Kiba ran up to the fallen boy and hauled him over to the back of the class.

Shikamaru was glad Kiba was a take-charge kind of guy. "Thanks," he cringed.

"Kicked by the girl you like…and there no less!" Naruto teased. He quietly snickered at his friend's expense.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!" Shikamaru ordered. "How troublesome," he cringed.

Iruka-sensei walked in. "To your seats!"

* * *

_**Poor Shika! Till next update!**_

_**TOODLES**_

_**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa**_


	6. Partners?

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 – Partners?**

Shikamaru spent an hour in humiliation and pain before everything got worse. If that is even possible!

"Partners!" Iruka chirped. "I pick." The class erupted in groans, though none could make up for Shikamaru's squeak.

Iruka walked over to his desk. "Sakura and Chouji. Hinata and Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru literally choked. "What?" he whispered to Chouji. "No way!"

"Iruka-sensei, sir?" Ino outbursted, raising her dainty-looking hand. "Do I have to work with such a slacker? I mean…he hasn't lifted a finger all year!" Shikamaru flinched at her cold words. Ouch!

"Ms. Yamanaka!" Iruka started at hearing her hurtful words. You must work with Shikamaru. And I am disgraced that you would be so rude to your classmates!" The teacher was agast at her for being so rude. "Shikamaru is NOT a slacker!"

Shikamaru watched Ino huff, obviously ready to say more. Surprisingly, though, she actually kept her big trap shut! But that didn't stop her from glaring at him with hate-filled, astonishingly blue eyes!

Shikamaru has never been more glad when the final bell rang after what seemed like an eternity. As soon as he heard it, he sprang to his feet and darted out the door. The unfortunate boy was desperately trying to outrun his bad luck. So much, that he was actually willingly breaking a sweat!

* * *

_**I know! Short! But read and review!**_


	7. Beware Old Men With Fruit Carts!

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11** _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Beware Old Men With Fruit Carts!**

Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the village, sighing as he saw the busy streets. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the elderly villager pushing a fruit cart until it was much too late. The cartwheel rolled over his right foot with a sickening crunch! "Eeyow!" He hopped up and down on his unhurt foot, crying tears of pain. He tenderly touched the foot verifying that it was broken…badly! "Oh my!" The man cried, taking in the boy's injury. "I am so sorry! Can I do anything to help? Should I do something? Are you ok?" The man was clearly panicking.

"Uh…no. I'm fine!" Shikamaru lied, setting his foot on the ground. "See? I can stand perfectly fine!" He put weight onto the broken foot, holding back the wince of unbearable pain. He didn't want to scare the old man any more than he was already.

"Really?" The man seemed doubtful, but he smiled kindly and relieved soon after. "I'm glad. I feel so guilty when I hurt somebody. Even by accident!"

Shikamaru was glad he didn't tell the man the truth. The elder looked so relieved, he couldn't bear to damage that.

Shikamaru waited until the man was out of sight before hobbling over to the medic-clinic. There he had to wait an hour before his foot was set, covered with a waterproof cast and he was given a pair of crutches.

* * *

**_As I always say, 'beware old men with fruit carts!' Poor Shika! What's next? Also if you have any ideas for bad days I would appreciate it!_**


	8. When By A River, PAY ATTENTION!

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8 – When By A River, PAY ATTENTION!**

So here is where you first found him, staring at his reflection and thinking about the day's events. Much more happens, though. MUCH more.

He sighs heavily. The poor boy is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't feel small hands settle on his shoulder. The person behind the lazy genius shoves him gently, but thanks to his out-of-it state of mind…he fall right into the water. Luckily Shikamaru's cast is waterproof…

"What?" Shika splutters, coughing since some water went down his throat. He looks around, catching sight of the accidental attacker.

"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru!" Sakura cries. "I thought I gently nudged you, but you fell in the river!" She pulls him out of the cold water.

He sighs heavily. Can things _get _any _worse_? "No…it's all right. I wasn't paying any attention…" He informs her. He wipes some of the water off of my scowling face.

Sakura smiles sheepishly. "All right…but I need to ask you something…" she says. Shikamaru pauses and stares up at her carefully. "Why'd Ino get so mad at you?"

Shikamaru frowns. "Because she said she should get me to tutor her, and then found out I failed my test with a 2 percent…" She flinches slightly at hearing his score. "And then she had enough 'grace' to insult all my friends. So I, of course, stood up for them and things escalated from there…" He says.

She smiles sympathetically. "That sounds like something Ino would do…" she says. "Thanks…and I hope your foot will heal soon!" She runs off.

"Just what I need…Ino's rival laughing it up…" Shikamaru mutters. "Well…guess I better go home and face my angry mom…"

* * *

_**Ok! Next chapter done. Sorry for the extremely long wait! Don't hurt me! T-T**_


	9. And Now My House Burns Down

**Shika's BAD Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! Honest…**_

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Shikamaru: Age 11****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9 – And Now My House Burns down…**

"Oh…my…god…" Shikamaru murmurs. He had walked over to where his house was, only to find a pile of burning rubble. "Mom! What happened?" the boy cries. He runs over to her.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" she sobs. She grabs him into a tight hug. "Someone set our house on fire! Nothing's coming out!" She gets a fierce, determined look on her face. "So we now have to go shopping for necessities!"

"Um…ok…" he mutters. "But where are we going to stay?" Shikamaru looks at her carefully.

"At the Yamanaka's of course. I mean, since your dad is such good friends with Inoichi!" she explains.

"B-b-but–" Shikamaru stutters. Live with Ino until they get a different house. You must be kidding! His mom's face shows that she won't be taking no for an answer, thought. "Fine…" he mutters moodily.

* * *

**_Poor Shika…now he has to live with Ino for who knows how long. And the worst thing about it is the fact that Ino wants to seriously maim him at the moment…_**


End file.
